


(Strip)tease

by hailtohale (MissAntagonist)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Strip Tease, Teacher Derek, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAntagonist/pseuds/hailtohale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>TFLN: im stripping for him via video chat, but the sound is turned off cause his students are taking a test</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Strip)tease

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Derek watches his students with a barely hidden smile. Well, they had all three weeks to get ready, and workshops were available if they needed help. Besides, answer sheets were designed by Scott’s son, so those who really didn’t revise will see a sad end.

Derek rises from his seat, grabbing a pile of test. He gives it to the first rows, saying, “Pass it back. You have an hour to complete it.” Derek looks over his shoulder at the clock above boards. When the pointer moves onto two, Derek says, “You may begin now.”

At once, the class fills with a rustle of papers being turned. He does one trip around the class just to check, but his students know that using any form of cheating in his class is not encouraged. His werewolf senses are quite useful to catch those who use mobile phones.

After he is back at his desk, Derek turns on his laptop to finish the handbooks for the rest of the course. He is halfway through the page when Stiles name pops out for video chatting. Derek hits the green button after a while, as Stiles should know that he has class right now.

Moment later, their bedroom shows up on the screen. The laptop must lie where the pillows are because he can see their bed. The curtains are drafted, creating a reddish glow. Derek raises his eyebrow in confusion, but then everything becomes clear. Slowly, Stiles crawls onto the bed. Derek tightens his jaw at the sudden heat in his groin. Stiles smiles coyly, and this tells Derek that he planned it. That little fox knows that Derek will always answer his calls because of supernatural drama.

Derek watches Stiles on the screen biting his lips as he is running his hands down his chest. When he got to the bottom of his plaid shirt, Stiles shrugs it off and throws it behind himself. Fuck, Derek shifts in his chair, Stiles’ blue t-shirt shows of his chest and arms. He may not look muscular, but Stiles has his muscles lovely defined. Derek’s pants start to be uncomfortable at his thoughts.

Stiles planned it from the very beginning. That little shit even said to wear those pants, and now Derek knows why. Those pants are not built to accommodate a boner. Never in his life, had Derek been grateful to have a massive desk that covered him waist down. Derek lets out a quiet groan, and he quickly looks at the class to see if someone is looking at him. Fortunately, all heads are down.

Derek looks back at the screen. Stiles is rubbing his nipples through the thin material of his shirt. And God, his mouth open in a shape of ‘o’ looks so fuckable. Derek regrets leaving his headphones in his car because he would give everything to hear Stiles moans. Stiles nipples are very responsive to any kind of touch.

Derek shifts and immediately regrets it when his dick rubs against zipper. His boxers are wet with pre-cum. Derek is glad for black pants otherwise everyone would see a wet patch.

Stiles shifts on camera. From this point, Derek can see that Stiles is also hard. There is an impressive bulge in his sweatpants. Derek's mouth waters at the sight. He coughs and few students look at him. Only years of being with Stiles and countless awkward situations involving Scott and Sheriff cause him not to blush.

Honestly, he could just close the laptop or disconnect, but there is this thrill of being caught that stops him. Slowly, Derek slumps himself in his chair and moves his right hand over his groin. He rubs his dick through the pants. Fuck, he is 30 years old man with years of sexual experience, and here he is, ready to cream his pants like a hormonal teenager during puberty. Only Stiles could make him so hot and bothered.

Derek watches as Stiles losses his blue shirt and smiles all-knowingly as if he knows what Derek is doing even though at this angle he can only see up to Derek’s chest. When the shirt is lost, Stiles long fingers travel through his happy trail and then stop at the waistband, Derek’s left hand makes a dent in the left armrest. Derek watches hypnotized and swallows hard when Stiles grabs his dick through the sweatpants. That little shit is freeballing. Someone is getting his ass destroyed today and Derek isn’t the one.

Finally, Stiles' fingers are back at the waistband and he lowers his sweatpants inch by inch until his semi-hard dick pops out. Derek licks his lips at leaking pre-cum from the pink tip.

Stile bites his lips, his back arches when he puts his hand on his dick and starts jerking off. Apparently, the idea of being caught also puts Stiles on the edge. His moves are slow, but Derek can see that he can barely keep up with this pace. If only they weren’t in public, Derek would unmute it in seconds. He can almost hear Stiles sex noises, which are the cutest and hottest noises Derek ever heard.

Derek grips his dick and balls. He wants so badly to open a zipper, but there is no way he would do it. “Oh, God,” Derek breathes inaudibly. It was humiliating. He feels his balls tightening and with the last strands of will, he moves his hand onto his thigh to claw at it. He is coming in his pants and there is so much semen that he feels it go between his ass cheeks.

He isn’t the only one cumming because Stiles is moving his hand so fast that the camera has a problem to keep up. His left hand is fisted on bedsheets. Seconds letter Stiles is coming and his cum shots out. Nearly everything lands on Stiles’ quivering stomach. He plays with it and then licks his fingers clean, looking straight into Derek’s eyes.

Afterward, Stiles leans towards his laptop and starts typing.

_“Did you cum?”_

Derek puffs and when he shifts to get a better position, he feels his cum. His dick is still sensitive so to let the feeling go, he closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, there is another message.

_“From reaction I take it as a yes ;)”_

Derek shakes his head and looks at the time. It’s a wonder that no one saw what they were doing. “Okey, class, your time is up. Stop writing. As you go, leave your tests at the desk by the door,” Derek says from his chair. No way is he standing when he can barely sit straight.

As soon as his class is out, he unmutes the chat. Stiles laughter is the first thing he hears.

“You’re-”

 _“The love of your life you cherish very much, so much that we’re getting married next month,”_ Stiles cuts him off, smiling widely.

“Get you pillow ready because you will need it tomorrow to sit on anything.”

Stiles laughs, only louder.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions or if you just want to say hi, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://hailtohale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
